Asta
Asta, the main protagonist of Black Clover, is an orphan left under the care of a church in the village of Hage. He is the wielder of the five-leaf clover grimoire and a member of Clover Kingdom's Black Bull squad. He is a 3rd Class Junior Magic Knight. Statistics *'Name': Asta *'Origin': Black Clover *'Gender': Male *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': October 4 *'Classification': Human Commoner *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 155 cm (5'1") *'Weight': 52 kg (112 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Green *'Hair Color': Ash Blond *'Relatives': Yuno, Nash and Hollo (foster brothers), Recca and Aruru (foster sisters) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Anti-Magic *'Standard Equipment': *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Gakuto Kajiwara Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Multi-City Block level, higher against Magic | Small Town level+, likely higher *'Speed': Subsonic, Hypersonic+ to Sub-Relativistic Combat and Reaction Speed *'Lifting Strength': Superhuman *'Striking Strength': Class GJ+, higher against Magic | Class TJ, likely higher *'Durability': Multi-City Block level | Small Town level+, higher against Magic *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Extended Melee Range *'Intelligence': Bright outside of combat, Gifted in Combat *'Key': Base | Black Asta Appearance Asta is a young man of short stature with an exceptionally muscular build. He has green eyes and messy, ash blond hair with a single strand protruding upwards from the center of his head. He keeps his hair together with a black headband, which has the gold-colored Black Bull insignia and has a red-colored four-sided star with three stitches on the back of it. Asta's common outfit consists of a plain-white tunic with a V-shaped collar underneath a dark blue jacket whose sleeves extend only up to his elbows. He sports a pair of matching shorts which has a stitch marks on the left side. His pants also extends just below his knees. His shoes is made out of two different cloths, the parts covering his ankles, the soles the same color as his jacket and pants. The parts covering his toes are white, a vertical stitch mark going from the bridge to his toes. After receiving his grimoire, Asta wears a pouch strapped to a brown leather belt. Additionally, as a member of Black Bull, he wears his squad's signature robe, which is black and short with gold trimming and covers the upper half of his torso. It also has a hood and a gold-colored button located at the right-hand side to hold it together, while the left-hand side displays the squad's insignia. In his Black Asta form, his right arm is covered in black Anti Magic, a black wing sprouts from his right shoulder, a black horn sprouts from the right side of his head, his right canine teeth elongate, and his right eye turns red with the pupil becoming slit-like. Personality Asta generally is cheerful and hyperactive. He tends to shout to express his thoughts and goals, much to the annoyance of some of those around him, and often in spite of other people's opinions. One of the first examples of this is when he conveyed his goal of becoming a Magic Emperor during the Magic Knights entrance exam, and told other people who jeered at him to be quiet. Asta's simple yet outgoing personality is frequently played to comedic effect during more serious situations. However, his strong tenacity interests Yami Sukehiro enough to recruit him into his ranks, and his determination also leads him to possess an indomitable will. Asta's determination to never give up, added with his own steel fortitude during grueling or harsh battles, is a trait that becomes the basis for others to acknowledge him, such as Magna Swing. However, Asta has shown to have struggled accepting his lack of magic, using his boisterous attitude as a front to hide his insecurity. After having his arms broken and cursed by Vetto, Asta nearly slips into a depression before talking and forcing himself to continue pushing onward. Because of his upbringing at the Forsaken region, Asta frequently receives cruel opinions and insults from almost everyone he meets. To counteract this, Asta appears to have developed a slightly sarcastic nature as he tries to defend himself. The regularity at which he's exposed to such degrading remarks is such that he now has a certain immunity to them, shown when he easily brushes them off without getting overly annoyed. However, Asta can still become irritated when others deeply insult his comrades; he will not hesitate to confront them as he tries to defend his friends. Asta also has a very strong sense of justice, which is shown during his fight against Heath Grice, as he believes that everyone deserves to be protected. It is also not limited to only his comrades but his enemies as well, as noted when he asks his fellow squadmates to take the unconscious Mars along with them while the dungeon is collapsing. He argues that their mission is only to explore a dungeon as they are not ordered to kill any enemies. Therefore, Asta seems to see the positive side of everyone and never takes an insult too seriously, as seen when he still befriends both Yuno and Noelle Silva even after both had openly looked down on him. However, Asta also believes that those that have done wrong should work to actively make up for their wrongdoings. He always holds his enemies accountable for their misdeeds, regardless if he's forgiven them or not. First shown when he requests Neige spend time in prison before promising to become his friend, Asta later demands that the weakened Ladros apologize to and help all the people he's harmed. His open, friendly, and non-judgmental attitude, indomitable will, and stubbornness has earned him the respect of almost everyone he meets, even nobles such as Klaus and Fuegoleon Vermillion. It has also earned him the affection of numerous girls, though his love for Sister Lily, combined with his somewhat dense personality, has made him largely oblivious of this fact. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Anti-Magic: The magic inherent in Asta's Grimoire, It has the unique ability to nullify other magical attacks through its mediums, the Demon Slayer Sword and the Demon Dwelling Sword. Both swords are able to cleave through virtually any kind of material magic with their edges while most other magic simply bounces off the sides. *'Demon Slayer Sword': Asta's first and primary weapon, It is the larger and heavier of the two swords, dealing massive blunt damage with each swing and being a better shield overall. However, its heft means that it is slower than the Demon Dwelling Sword, making it less suitable for parrying and reflecting high-speed attacks. *'Demon Dwelling Sword': His second anti-magic weapon, Which he discovered towards the end of his fight with Mars. A thinner and more ornate weapon, Asta can swing it much faster than the Demon Slayer Sword, allowing him to defend against attacks too fast for him to block with the Demon Slayer Sword. As a trade off, it lacks some of the heft of the Demon Slayer sword, resulting in weaker blows. Black Asta: After being healed by the Witch Queen and nearly being defeated by Radois, Asta unlocked the ability to channel the Anti-Magic properties of his swords through his body, greatly increasing his strength and speed while clearing his mind of all doubts and extraneous thoughts and improving his focus and clarity of mind. *'Bull Thurst': After being flung through the air, the user points both the Demon Slayer Sword and Demon Dweller Sword in front of themselves. Any spells or magic lifeforms that are in front the user are dispelled after coming in contact with the swords. The user is also incapable of changing direction without the help of a Spacial Magic user. *'Black Meteorite': After activating his Black Asta form, Asta lunges at his opponent, homing in on his target's mana signature while the shroud of Anti-Magic around him nullifies oncoming magical attacks, dealing a powerful slash to the target once he is in range. *'Black Hurricane': With Anti-Magic flowing from the Demon Slayer Sword, Asta steps forward and spins around rapidly, engulfing his surroundings with arcs of Anti-Magic that nullify any magical spells or constructs they come into contact with. This ability is able to deactivate an entire field of magical traps of various kinds in an instant. Grimore: Asta wields a five-leaf clover grimoire, which he receives during his fight with Revchi. The grimoire is tattered and covered in dirt, a black five-leaf clover insignia at the center of its front cover. Assume that the grimoire possesses unusual magic but is otherwise ordinary. Asta is able to summon a sword from it, which he uses for his Anti Magic. His grimoire used to be a four-leaf clover grimoire that belonged to Licht. Ki: During the Blind Date Arc, Asta is able to read the natural energy given off by human beings to predict their next attacks, granting him a pseudo-sixth sense for danger and enhancing his reaction speed. Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Yuno *Lily Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Magic Knight Category:Swordsmen Category:Black Bulls Squad Category:Black Clover Characters Category:Peasant